


Scramble

by mayachain



Series: 19-Scenes-AU [7]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Pre-X-Men: Days of Future Past, and then there was war, political differences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: You don't recognize the number.





	Scramble

You’re sitting at dinner, laughing with John and Artie about the movie you just saw. Lately there’s been little laughter within the walls of the mansion; changes to the political climate are weighing down the mood. But tonight you’re laughing, and even as you’re winding down you’re still in good spirits when you reach for your chirping phone.

You don’t recognize the number but the sparse words texted to you say it all. _Black Berry. They’re coming for your school. 15 min._

Black Berry was the stupid-ass superhero name Ronnie chose back when you were children and mutants weren’t a thing and the gadget Dad had brought home from work was the coolest thing ever.

Fuck. 

You don’t doubt the truth of the message. In the split second before your brain can fully react, you wonder if this is Ronnie’s sadistic attempt to set you up to fail, if _Humanity_ ’s R. Drake thinks he’s being mighty fair, if this is his way to give you a fighting chance, if he’s known for hours, days, weeks; if Ronnie just found out. (If Ronnie’s safe.)

Your hand finds John’s and you squeeze down tightly, tightly, insanely grateful for the way John immediately squeezes back, unquestioningly, still oblivious though doubtlessly very aware that something is wrong. His hand is warm, so warm, you love holding his hand, it’s a gift every time and this, this may be the last time, one or both of you may die today – 

and then –

“Out, everybody out,” you say, gathering your wits, alerting everyone in the hall close enough to hear. Sid and Jubilee and Artie and Funk and Siryn and Kitty are already looking up, intent in finding out what caused frost to form on their dining table - 

– through the mansion comm system, surging out of your chair: “Evacuate, this is Iceman, everybody out! Emergency Plan C, instant flight, _Instant Flight_ , evacuate the school right now!”

*

You survive.

It’s the last time all of you do.

 

.


End file.
